


in this economy?

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: daesung and seungri want to get married. jiyong has concerns.





	in this economy?

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what im doing

" **YOUNGBAE _holy shit_ **_oh my god_ ," yells jiyong, grabbing youngbae by his amazing broad shoulders and shaking him.

"nani the  _heck_ , jiyong." youngbae mutters, flipping his hair out of his eyes. he looks  **good** as a blonde. mmm. what a man.

"seungri just called." jiyong sniffles, wiping away a single tear. oh no. jiyongie is sad, someone must have died.

"oh my golly goodness jiyong," youngbae whispers, holding jiyong's face in his hands like he's holding the entire universe. "but if it was just seungri, why are you crying?"

"because seungri and daesung are getting  **married** ,  _youngbae_!" jiyong screeches, and then he bursts into tears. 

"but.. isn't that a happy thing? marriage is  _beautiful_ , jiyong." youngbae replies.

"yo... what's goin' on in here?' seunghyun's suddenly there, ready for the tea. "spill the tea, y'all."

"jiyong is upset because seungri said he and daesung are gonna get married," youngbae explains patiently.  

"but marriage is **magical**?" seunghyun says, very confused. 

"it is, i know that. but jiyong doesn't think so, i guess." youngbae says, then leans in close to seunghyun. "don't propose any time soon."

"huh." says seunghyun. he's deadass confused. "but... why are you crying about it, jiyong?"

"yeah. aren't you happy for daesung and seungri?'

"well, sure." jiyong shrugs. "but.. daesung and seungri? getting married?  _ **in this**_ ** _economy_**?"

"in this _economy_." seunghyun nods solemnly. "it's gonna happen, jiyongie."

so daesung and seungri get married.  **IN THIS ECONOMY.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> but jiyongie, marriage is magical


End file.
